


Gueeeey

by cleste09



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleste09/pseuds/cleste09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a silly drabble based on the funny video of Esteban, Kimi and Seb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gueeeey

Sebastian is sat in an empty hall, darkness around him. He found it weird as he just received a card, saying to make himself available at 7pm and make his way to the local town hall in downtown Austin. 

It was a day after the race and he was supposed to leave the next day anyway so he just took the chance, heading over to the town hall. 

He could sort of make out the dark outline of the stage ahead of him. He couldn’t see what was on stage as it was blocked by thick curtains in front of it. He tapped his foot on the ground, looking around, trying to find some sort of a clue. 

Then, there was a loud click. 

The lights on the stage turned on and there was soft Mexican music coming from the speakers. Sebastian frowned at it. This is weird.  _Mexican?_  How apt as their next race will be in Mexico. 

The curtains on the stage slowly moved aside, revealing a few musicians on the stage, dressed in typical Mexican outfits and playing their instruments. Sebastian chuckled at that. This was just too hilarious. 

Then, something he didn’t expect happened. 

A figure moved onto the stage, taking to the centre of it in front of the mic, eyes focusing deeply into his own… before opening his mouth: 

 

  


 

 

Sebastian fell off his chair, unable to contain his laughter as Kimi crossed his arms on stage, feeling a bit annoyed at Sebastian’s reaction. 

 

 

 


End file.
